Lies
by QueenoftheFanfiction
Summary: It's been five months, five months since I've woken up, and five months since I left. But, car crashes, a philosophers stone, and a crutch (that may or may not be named Crutchie) could be able to get me back to the place I belong. Sequel to "The Place we Belong". [Ed x Oc] [Al x Oc] T for coarse language.
1. Fullmetal Something

**GUYS I TRIED! I tried to wait until next week to post this but I couldn't! I couldn't! I can't live with part one of Addie's story being finished and pt. two not being posted the following week! I can't! I can't! I am a horrible human being who succumbs to the pressures of her own characters whispering in her mind "Posssssstttttttttttt usssssssssssss! POooooSSSTttttS Usssus!"**

**Okay my dear children, I give you the hopefully amazing story "Lies".**

* * *

(Lizzy)

"Liz! Do you know where my glasses are!" I heard the insufferable yelling of my oldest brother, Kain, yelling from his room. His voice on the urge of panic.

"Shudd-up, Kain! It's Saturday! Go back ta bed!" I yelled back, my dry throat cracking. It was some ungodly time of the morning, on a Saturday no less, and after a whole week of school- I was not getting up until it was at least five past 12. I heard my door open and with blurry eyes I saw it was my black haired brother, Kain, marching into my room. I covered my eyes with my pillow and mumbled out, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my glasses," came his annoyed tone, I pulled the pillow off my face just as I saw him pulling open one of my drawers, my _underwear _drawer. "Oh, what is this?" he pulled out one of my pink bras, "I didn't know you owned one, you're so flat chested."

I sat up in bed instantly, my face reddening, "Oh my god, Kain! Get out!" I yelled throwing my pillow at him.

He just laughed as he dodged it, "Fine, fine, I'm leaving. By the way, it's, like, 12:30. Mom's getting angry," he said as he threw the bra back in the drawer and left, "nice bed head by the way."

I groaned, knowing full well that I would have to wrestle a birds nest of chocolate hair this morning. "Just get out," I told him as he left. I flopped back down in bed, mentally preparing myself for the oncoming day. When I had finally gotten my courage up I swung my pajama covered legs out of the beautiful warmth of my green blankets and over to the body mirror in the corner, trampling over dirty jeans and tee shirts the whole way. God, my brown hair was worst then it had ever been, it was basically a matted mess on top my head, except for that one tiny chunk of hair on the left side of my forehead that defied gravity.

I wasn't that much different then you're average 14 year old. I had a banana shaped body(I was still filling out, according to my mom) and flat as a board. My skin was tan and besides my green eyes and the little mole underneath my lip, nothing else about me really popped. And I was fine with it. It's not like I really cared about anything as literal like beauty or anything like that. Oh gosh I was getting into my "hipster mode" as my brothers liked to call it.

But my body shape wasn't my worry right now, it was my hair. I know it will be fighting a dragon for gold when I try to untangle it. I took a deep breath before grabbing the paddle brush that sat on top of my dresser that was to my right. I grabbed a chunk of hair and violently pulled the brush though it, biting my lip so not to gasp out in pain.

What felt like an hour later(it was actually ten minutes), my hair was up in it's regular pony tail (my bangs were already starting to come out of it). I grabbed my giant rectangular glasses and shoved them onto my face as I ran out of my room and slid down the banister (I was still wearing my over sized grey tee-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms that I slept in, mind you).

"What the-!?" I yelled as I nearly ducked as a piece of projectile toast came flying at my face when I came into the kitchen. My youngest brother, Thomas, had been the one to throw said piece of toast. Thomas was 6 (and the only one in my family to not have to wear glasses by the time they were 5), I had no idea how he managed to throw things at near bullet speeds. When I was six, the most exciting thing thing that I had ever done was repeatedly throw bowls spaghetti over my head and watch marathons of Star Trek.

"Elizabetta!" my mom chilled, "How many times do I have to tell you not to cuss around you're little brothers?" my mom was a pretty cool mom, but when ever she yelled at me like she was now- she was down right scary. Now, when I say cool, I don't mean it lightly- besides her being Italian and calling me "Figlia" (which is Italian for Daughter) she had a motherly-motherness about her that made her amazing. She was 49 and only a few grey hairs were starting to pop out of her coffee hair that was so much like mine, which was impressive considering that she's had to deal with 5 kids most of her life. Her dark brown eyes (that every kid in my family had inherited except me) were covered by some spindly silver glasses that perched of her medium sized nose. She wasn't fat or skinny, she was just... mom.

"Come on," I rolled my eyes, "I didn't even swear." I reached up into the soft brown cabinets and pulled out the most amazing cereal to ever be created; Frosted Flakes.

I felt someone knock me upside the head, I whipped around and I saw that it was Kain- his round black glasses were in their rightful place on his face, "Don't talk back to Mom, Lizzy." Despite his horrible annoying-ness, Kain had to be my favorite brother from the three.

"Sorry," I whispered as I pulled the milk from the fridge. Kain just grinned slightly before sitting down at the table, tinkering with a World War II era radio. He was always doing that... playing around with old radios and the such. "Hey, can you drop me off at the library? My friend wants me to start some manga- "Fullmetal something" and I want to see if they have it," I asked him as I sat down, chewing the frosty-deliciousness of my cereal.

"Sure, I have to meet up Jean there anyway," he mumbled out, turning a screw on the radio.

I finished up my cereal and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks! I'll be down in ten then we can go," I ran up the stairs to my dark-blue painted room. I grabbed a black sweater from the ground and smelled it, okay- not soiled yet. I pulled off the grey tee-shirt and pulled on the pink bra that Kain had grabbed from my underwear drawer. I put the black sweater on and and then shimmied into some jeans. I threw on some blue converse and I was out the door. "Let's go, let's go, let's go," I annoyed Kain until he put the radio down. He eventually rolled his eyes and got up.

We got to his used car that smelled like cat piss and wrenched open the doors. Halfway through the trip I started up a conversation, "SOooooOoo, does Jean have a girlfriend yet or what?"

Kain sighed, "Sadly, no, but he keeps saying that he's gonna marry some girl, Riza I think her name is, but she's like 5 years older then him and has a thing with the flower shop guy."

I laughed, "Roy?"

"The one and only," he answered and I looked out the window to the dreary scenery of San Francisco in November. Crazily enough, there was some people walking in the rain. One person that caught my eye was a girl with shaggy blonde and brown hair that was limping and leaning on one crutch, but she was quickly covered up by the rain-fog. "It's getting really hard to see," I heard Kain say besides me.

We came to a cross roads and from my side of the window I could see a hummer coming strait for us, it wasn't slowing down. "Kain!"

**_CRASH! _**

_white. _

* * *

**And that's the first chapter of "Lies". Whoop! I'm so excited for Lizzy and her personality and gah! She's amazing! I'm also really excited for people to get to know her. Okay, I'm done rambling now. **

**Addie: WHERE THE HELL AM I? **

**Queen: All in due time young Addie, all in due time. **

**Addie: I'M OLDER THEN YOU!**

**Queen: Why do you hate me? **

**Addie: Because you killed me off. **

**Queen: But I brought you back. **

**Lizzy: Queen-chan don't own NOTHIN'! **


	2. I'm Getting You Home

**YAY! New chappie! I can get into the POV I'm most comfortable with now (even though I'm practicing extremely hard everyday with the other ones)!**

* * *

(Addie)

"Okay Addie, it's just five feet, You can do this," I whispered to myself as I sat at the edge of my bed, my fuzzy purple pajama pants hanging slightly off my hips. I had lost a lot of weight during the coma and I was still gaining it back. 100 pounds it what I was at and I was hoping on gaining 10 pounds in the next month(Christmas would be here soon and I was hoping to gain some then).

I eyed the aluminum crutch leaning innocently on the wall farthest from me, it mocking me. I had just barely made it to bed the night before and how was I suppose to get to it now? I took a deep breath and stood up shakily, my knees trembling.

_1_

_2_

_3_

I took a step forward.

_1_

_2_

_3_

Another step.

_1_

_2_

_3_

Another one

_1_

_2-_

"Goin' down!" I yelped as my legs caved in on themselves and the the floor was suddenly in my face. I glared at the floor and then I heard the door to my room swing open.

"Addie, the doctor's said that you couldn't stress out you're legs to much!" my eye-patched aunt scolded me as she put her arm around me and helped me stand up. I almost rolled my eyes, but thought better of it when I would probably be smacked if I did.

"I know, I know," I sighed as I put the uncomfortable handle of the crutch underneath my armpit, "I just wish I could walk on my own two legs and not have to rely on Mrs. Crutch," I patted the aluminum underneath my arm,"All the time." Riza smiled at me sympathetically then ruffled my short hair.

"You'll get there soon enough," she told me as we went into the tiny living room/kitchen of the small apartment we shared.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee," I mumbled as I went to pot and poured some into the traveling cup that Riza had bought me a few months back.

Riza sat down on the couch, sipping her own cup. Her hair wasn't up in a bun like it usually was and it cascaded down her back. "Is it okay if you walk to the hospital by yourself today? I have to go to work early today," Riza served at a popular restaurant near by, the job was too domestic for her but she constantly said that she would find something a bit more exciting soon (I had suggested the CIA or S.H.E.I.L.D, she was an amazing sniper- the patch on her eye might hinder that though).

"Yeah, I can walk there," I answered, taking a sip of the now sugar doused coffee. I started for my room, I had to get dressed- my appointment was in an hour and it took roughly 30 minutes to get to the hospital.

"Thank you, Addie," I heard Riza say from the couch.

"No problem, you just make some monies, okay?" I told her as I hugged her from behind then went into my cream colored room.

It took me 20 minutes to get dressed, getting jeans over unresponsive legs wasn't the easiest thing in the world. While getting dressed, my brain kept going back to since I had woken up. 5 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days. That's how long it had been since I'd last seen Ed or Al- much less their father. I hadn't seen him once during the 5 months I had been here.

I looked myself over in the mirror hanging in my room. I was wearing simple jeans, converse, and a purple hoodie. My hair had grown some and it dusted my jaw. I grabbed the pepper spray (San Francisco wasn't the safest place in the world) from on top of my dresser and left the apartment. The second I had gotten out the door and locked it a shaggy haired man came from the apartment across from me, "Yo, Addie, where's Riza?" Roy Pferd* asked me, his eyes had sleep in them and his black hair was wild.

"She already left-" I was cut off as a woman's voice rang though the halls.

"I TOLD YOU! I DON'T NEED MONEY FROM A WORTHLESS COWARD LIKE YOU!" the cold voice yelled.

"But sis-"

"I SAID NO!"

I deadpanned, "Oliver and Alex at it again?" I asked the black haired man.

He nodded, "Yeah, Alex's been coming around more often."

I sighed and made my way to the elevator, " That's Alex Brasfort** for you, Bye Roy."

"Bye," he waved as he went back inside his apartment.

I pressed the ground floor button on the elevator and waited as the cheesy elevator music made it's way to my ears. I thought about Ed, his and Al's pictures in my mind were fading, like an old photograph handled way to many times. I didn't like forgetting Ed and Al, those were the first faces my soul ever really saw and the thought that I could be forgetting them made me feel like crying.

The doors opened with a ring and I walked out. I made my way out of the apartment building, leaning heavily on Mrs. Crutch. I was glad that my leg situation was getting better, I thanked Truth everyday that I could just walk now- even if it was help of the crutch. In the beginning I couldn't even do that, so I couldn't complain.

As I limped along I caught the eye of a tan girl in a shabby car, she looked vaguely familiar. I dusted off the feeling of familiarity with the girl just as a loud crash came from behind me and a scream. I spun around to see that the shabby car that the girl was in had been had been all but crushed by a hummer. The back of the car was gone but the front was still intact.

Adrenalin took over me as I dropped Mrs. Crutch and I raced towards the car, not caring if the fuel could be leaking or something else that could be found in a action movie. The girl I had just looked in the eye couldn't have just died like that. She didn't seem to be much younger then Al! When I got to the ruined car I looked in the shattered window to see that the girl was still alive and she was shaking her brother. There was also a large piece of glass in her abdomen. I yanked open the door, my hands getting scraped on the twisted metal.

"K-Kain," the girl sobbed out, with adrenalin coursing through my veins I put my arms around the girl and pulled her from her seat, "KAIN!" She yelled, tears running down her face. "NO! Save him! GET KAIN!" she yelled as I pulled her from the car.

I got about ten feet from the car when my legs caved in and I fell to the ground, the tan girl still in my arms. There was a lot of blood coming from the wound in her abdomen, I'd also gotten a lot of cuts on my hands and arms from pulling her out but that didn't matter. "What's your name?" I asked her as I tore off my sweatshirt and pressed it to her stomach. I had to keep her from passing out.

"L-Lizzy," she mumbled from her sobs. I could hear police sirens nearby, I just needed to keep her conscious until the paramedics came. That's when I recognized her, she was the girl, the girl that had been holding Al's hand the last time I was in the gate. The glasses were a little different and she seemed a bit younger but it was her.

Sweat was starting to appear on my brow. "Lizzy, good do you have any-" I was cut off when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the blond hair and golden eyes of one Van Hohenheim. "What are you doing here?" I asked, not stopping the pressure on Lizzy's stomach.

"I'm getting you home," he answered, closing his eyes.

"What..." I trailed off, then I realized what he meant.

A Philosopher's stone, Hohenheim.

A Sacrifice, Lizzy.

And me, a Bridge.

The perfect puzzle pieces that when put together could open the gate.

_Then there was white. _

_I looked around the white expanse with it's two gigantic black doors. Lizzy was still in my lap but she didn't seem to be bleeding anymore. "I just can't keep you out of this place, can I Addie?" I looked over to the silhouette of Truth, his sadistic smile plastered on his blank face. _

_"Oh, you know, I like to stick around some places," I answered as Lizzy's eyes fluttered open. _

_"Where am I?" she questioned, "Where's Kain?" _

_I looked down at her before I felt tiny hands wrap around my arms. I looked frantically at Truth, "What about the price! Equivalent exchange!?" I asked him, panic in my voice. _

_"I'm afraid it's already been paid," he told me as his body changed into Hohenheim's, I gasped, "Make sure to say hello to my sister for me," Hohenheim's deep voice said as I was pulled back into the gate, the black doors shutting in my face. I held on tightly to Lizzy, I would not loose her in the gate. _

* * *

**WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHHAHHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAH**

*** Pferd: horse in german (0-0) **

**** Brasfort: Armstrong in french (*-*)**

**Lizzy: Queen-chan doesn't own shit except Addie and me. **


	3. Am I in Nevada or Something?

**I love this chapter so much, Ahhhhh, ADDIE! LIZZZY! OH! I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO POINT OUT PURPLEDIMONDDEVIL THAT I CAME UP WITH LIZZY'S CONCEPT WAY BEFORE YOU EVEN KNEW ABOUT "THE PLACE WE BELONG" (of course back then she had purple hair and was blind). ****Okay I'll shut up.**

* * *

(Addie)

_I whimpered as the black hands guided me though the Truth. I shut my eyes tight, everything was so painful. There was a searing pain on my shoulder and I felt a dull remembrance the first time I'd seen Truth, those transmutation circles were gone though- what was happening? The girl- Lizzy- was squirming in my arms, yelling out in pain. Then the gate babies let me go and it felt like a 100 pound weight was lifted from my chest. _

I opened my eyes then shut them instantly, the light coming from the window was burning into my corneas. "Oh thank god you're awake!" I heard a yell come from about five feet away from me then someone grab my hand. The voice sounded vaguely familiar. My eyes shot open and I took in the black hair and baby blue sundress of a girl._  
_

My memory jogged instantly, "Jenna?" I asked, my voice groggy. It was the girl that had impersonated me on the first ever adventure I had with the Elric brothers. Her brown eyes were older and her hair was longer but besides that, nothing had really changed about her.

"Oh! Good, you remember me," she said, sighing, "I was worried that you wouldn't." Relief flooded her face as she handed me a glass of water, "You've been out for a day, when Fletcher and I found you-"

"I'm in Xenotime?!" I gaped, could this be possible? I couldn't be back in Amestris, I've had dreams like this before, this couldn't be happening.

"Well, yeah, Fletcher and Russel are with your friend and Elisa went to go get-" I cut her off by hugging her, making sure that she was real and not some dream.

I was close to crying, after five damn months I was back in Amestris. I could see Ed and Al again! Winry! A boulder dropped into my stomach, what if Ed and Winry got together? They did have a lot of chemistry... NO! Shut up brain! You're back in Amestris! Be happy about it! A shout interrupted my thoughts.

"Who the heck are you!? Where am I!?" it was a girls voice, someone around 14... Shit. Jenna had found me with a friend, that must have been Lizzy.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I murmured under my breath as I tore the covers from me (I was wearing a white nightgown that definitely wasn't mine) and ran for the door. Then my legs caught up to me as the floor rushed to my face. Luckily, Jenna was there before anything happened.

"Last time I checked, you didn't have a leg. How did you get it back, were are Ed and Al?" she asked me, looking concerned as the yelling continued in the back round.

"Uhhh," I though about a convincing lie that wouldn't have the fact about me dying in it, "We got split up a few months back, but I'm hoping to get back to them soon," yessssss, that sounded good, good one Addie. She didn't look convinced but we got to the sound of the yelling and that kept her from asking anything more.

Lizzy had a scared look on her face and her brown hair looked like a crows nest, her eyes caught mine and she trembled, "You! You brought me here! Where am I? Am I in Nevada or something!?" Did I act like this when I first got to Amestris? Russel was hiding Fletcher behind his back and glaring at Lizzy.

"Woah, calm down, I'll explain everything if you just calm down," she looked as me skeptically but calmed down all the same.

* * *

(Lizzy)

"Woah, calm down, I'll explain everything," the girl that I had last seen before I woke up here told me as she leaned up against some black haired girl. I halfway glared and halfway questioned her with my eyes and calmed down slightly. I needed to know where I was.

After the short haired girl, her name was apparently Addie, had sat me down she explained that we were in a country named Amestris and pretty much told me that there wasn't anyway of getting back without great cost. I bawled, I would never be able to get back to my giant family or any of my friends. I think I deserved a good sobbing.

I was better the next day, the black haired girl -Jenna- had lent me some clothes because my old ones were pretty much ruined. The light blue blouse was a little big on me and the tan capris sagged on my hips slightly but I couldn't complain. I found out that we we're staying in some guy named Belcio's house. I shadowed Addie the whole day- studying the way she moved to see if she was acting and any minute now some guy would jump out with a camera and yell "YOU'VE JUST BEEN PUNKED!". "Yo! Lizzy! I want to show you something," Addie asked me.

I looked at her worriedly, still waiting for that guy, "What is it?" I asked her.

She lead me outside and sat down on the grass and grabbed a stick then set her crutch (Jenna had got her one when she told us about her walking disability, she'd already named it Crutchie) besides her. "Let's see if I can still do this," she mumbled to herself before drawing a weird circle thing that I remembered one of my friends, Kaitlyn, drawing on her hands. She ripped up a clod of grass from the ground and plopped it into the circle then pressed her hand into the circle. There was a flash of bright blue light and where the clod of grass had been before was a flower crown.

I almost tripped, "What is that!?" In that flash of light I knew I wasn't in Kansas anymore.

She looked solemnly at the flowers,"It's alchemy," she took the flower crown from the middle of the circle, "I use to have a teacher for it and I want- no need to go see him and his brother, I was wondering if you would like to come along," she looked at the flower crown and fingered one of the petals, her eyes had a faded look to them that told me that she was remembering something.

"Surrree," I drawled out, okay, so I really was in some parallel universe- Addie was the only person from my old universe and I needed some serious answers. Plus that alchemy thing looked kinda cool...

Addie threw the flower crown at me and I caught it with ease, three brothers that constantly wanted to play football with you caused a person to have great hand-eye coordination. She smiled at me, "Thanks Liz, I don't know quite what you're going though," understatement of the year, " but these brothers, the Elrics, they're two guys that reached for the sun and burned up." Okayyyyy, odd way to describe someone.

We left the next day, Addie had borrowed a white button up shirt from Jenna's oldest brother- Russel- and some brown shorts from Jenna that went to her knees. We would have to take two trains to get to the little town that Addie had described, Risembool. "God, I hate trains," Addie told me as she sat down on the wooden seat- grimacing.

"I've never been on one, it'll be fun," Addie looked at me with pure disgust in her eyes.

* * *

(Addie)

I took a deep breath as I stood on the porch of the Rockbell house, _I can do this _I told myself as I held up my hand. The sky was grey and it looked like it was about to rain, after two days of non-stop wooden seats and sleeping on a bench, I would be glad for the cool water. Wind nipped at my cheeks and I could hear Lizzy shiver from behind me. I put on my fighting panties and connected my fist with the wooden door. I waited a few moment before the door opened and Winry stood in the doorway, "That was fast Ed-" she stopped her sentence when she saw me, "A-Addie?" she asked, her voice getting quieter.

I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand, "Hey, Winry, long time no-" her automail mechanic arms wrapped around me, stopping what ever was going to come out of my mouth next.

I felt a few tears soak into my shoulder as I hugged her back, Crutchie falling to the ground. "Addie, you're such an idiot," she whispered as a wrench tapped me slightly on the head.

My arms tightened around her, "I know. I'm sorry."

* * *

**I'M CRYYYYYYYYINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! WINRYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOUR BEST FRIEND DIE BUT THEN NOT REALLY DIE! **

**Ed: WHERE THE HELL AM I! **

**Me: STFU ED! SOON ENOUGH! BE PATIENT! **

**Al: Queen-chan doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist *blush* *blush* **

**Lizzy: Remember to review to become part of club "We Ship Eddie 5eva!" (Queen here: Everyone who was in the club in "The Place we Belong" will be booted out, sorry, but review this time around because I'm going to be writing everyone who reviews usernames down so I can keep track of who's new or not) **

**Addie: *hugs Winry***


	4. Hi Bean Sprout

**I AM A WEAK HUMAN BEING! I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! MY ED AND AL PLUSHES WERE LIKE "pOSt AnoThER cHapTeR QuEEn-CHaN" and then Addie and Lizzy were like "DOOoooooOOoo ITttttTTT!" and then Winry was like "DooiIItt oR I'lL HiTT yOu WIth mY WreNch" **

**So in all I succumbed and posted this chapter on the same day as another. **

**#YOOOLLLLOOOOO **

* * *

(Lizzy)

I understand why Addie hate's trains now. My butt was sore and sleeping on a bench the night before didn't help matters. A cold gust of wind ripped though the air and I shivered, looking up into the sky I knew that it was going to rain in T -10. Addie took a deep breath before connecting her fist with the wooden door of "Rockbell Automail" what ever the hell automail was.

There was some shuffling inside before a blonde girl with a dark red bandanna on her head wrenched open the door. She was wearing a tan jumpsuit with arms were tied around her waist and a black tube top. "That was fast Ed-" the girl's sentence was cut off when she saw Addie. Addie had mentioned that she hadn't seen her teacher or his brother for about 5 months, what had happened?

Addie rubbed her free hand on the scruff of her neck nervously, I was standing behind her and I noticed that on the base of her scalp there were two vertical light pink scars there, where had those come from? "Hey, Winry, long time no-" Addie was cut off when the girl (Winry?) hugged her. Addie's crutch fell to the ground as she hugged her back.

The girl lifted a wrench and lightly tapped Addie on the head, "Addie, you're such an idiot," she said and she hugged Addie tighter.

"I know, I'm sorry," Addie whispered to the girl as the first drops of rain poured down on us.

The hug lasted a few more seconds before Winry pulled away, wiping at her eyes, "Come inside, it's starting to rain." I bent down and got Addie's crutch, Addie mumbling a 'Thank you' to me when I gave it to her. "Addie, you have some explaining to do," Winry told us when we got inside and went into the kitchen to get something.

A small smile graced Addie's lips when she came into the warm comfort of the 'Rockbell Automail' house (I still had no idea what automail was). Winry came out of the kitchen a few seconds later, holding three coffee mugs. "Yeah, I know," Addie answered as she sat down on the maroon red couch in the living room. Addie turned to me, "Lizzy, meet Winry Rockbell. Winry, meet Elizabetta Jones," Addie and I had exchanged full names of the train, her's was Addison Fawkes.

Winry smiled at me and handed me a coffee cup, then she sent a glare at Addie before throwing a wrench at her- hitting dead center of her forehead. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THESE FIVE MONTHS!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! FIVE MONTHS ADDIE! DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON ED AND AL-"

Addie rubbed her forehead and interrupted Winry, "Al's alive?" she asked, hope crossing her face.

Winry sighed before sitting across from Addie, "Yeah, he almost died a few times though- he needed a lot a nourishment when he came back with his body," relief crossed Addie's face when she heard that, "he was at a hospital for a few weeks before he came here to stay with Granny and I while Ed was researching something-"

"Ed's still a state alchemist?" Addie interrupted. I had no idea what they were talking about and was glad when a dog padded up so I could pet it. What surprised me about the dog was that it had a prosthetic leg. Addie sneezed when the dog came in but besides that hanged onto every word that Winry said.

Winry nodded, "Yeah, but after a few months Al went with Ed to help, they're always talking about something called a "Bridge", and I'm not talking about the type that goes over rivers," shock flashed onto Addie's face and I petted the dog, "they never tell me anything," Winry finished.

Were Ed and Al Addie's alchemy teachers? Ugh, I'm so confused. "Wait, are Ed and Al in Resembool right now?" Addie asked, a flicker of hope in her eyes.

Winry took a sip of the tea in her coffee cup, "Yeah- they're out getting fire wood-" she was cut off when a male's voice came from the door.

"Winry! We got the firewood!"

* * *

(Addie)

"Winry! We got the firewood!" The familiar rough voice that I hadn't heard for five months resounded though my head, Ed. I gasped and grabbed Crutchie, going as fast as humanly possible to the door, the sight that awaited me made all the fading memories of the Elric brothers become vivid again as if they happened yesterday.

It was Ed and Al, Al had his body back- he was still on the skinny side but his body was back all the same. Ed looked older, his hair was a bit longer and his features had sharpened. His golden eyes were the same though. Al was the first one to spot me, "Addie?" he said and dropped the logs he had been holding, Ed looked up at his brothers word and stood frozen. Al was the first one to move, he came running at me and hugged me with much more force then he had five months ago in the gate.

"Hey Al," I mumbled into his shoulder and hugged him back as best I could with out dropping Crutchie. Damn it! He was so much taller then me!

When Al let me go Ed was still standing in the doorway, rain soaking his hair. Then he ran at me, rapping his arms around my waist. I dropped Crutchie and hugged him around the neck. I took in the scent of oil and old books. "Addie..." he mumbled out and I felt a few tears leave my eyes.

"Hi, Bean Sprout."

* * *

***Wipes eyes* what? No, I'm not crying. Welcome (again) Dreamer372 and Nixie the Bloody Pixie to the Club. **

**Ed: FUCK YEAH! I'M BACK!**

**Al: Yay! I have a body! **

**Lizzy: What? WHAT? WHATTTT?**

**Addie: Queen-chan doesn't own FMA DAMN IT! **

**Winry: Remember to review to become part of club "We ship Eddie 5eva!" (# of members: 5 (3 of which are me, Al, and Queen-Chan)) **


	5. I LOVE YOU! And Al!

**Okay, so apparently I'm not the only one who realllllyyyyyy needs Eddie to become "Fan-cannoned" (something that's like cannon but not because it's fanfiction and never going to happen) So I wrote up this chapter! *insert troll face here*. **

* * *

(Lizzy)

I don't think I've ever seen someone move so fast on crutches in my life. I stood, dumbfounded my hand on the dogs head- stopped mid-pet. Addie had been one millimeter away from hitting me with "Crutchie" when she came racing past, A few seconds passed and I went running after her. The sight I saw was not one that I was expecting. The 16 year old was hugging a blond guy that looked about a year older then me and around 3 inches taller then she was. Addie was grinning wider then I'd seen her in the 3 days that I'd known her and she seemed to have a different... aura about her. She seemed happier. "Hey, Al," I heard her say to the blond guy. Al(I was guessing that was his name) was a skinny guy and his cheek bones were a little more prominent then they should have been but he was hot. Maybe not as hot as some actors like Benedict Cumberbatch or David Tennat, but he was close. His light brown eyes were alight with glee and he was laughing. I saw a few tears of joy in Addie's blue-green eyes.

Once Al(?) let go of Addie all eyes went to the guy that was still standing in the door way, his back must of been soaking from the rain that was pouring behind him like cats and dogs. The guy's gold eyes were taking in Addie- like he was seeing a ghost. A few moments past and Addie moved her free hand to rub the arm supporting "Crutchie", then the blond guy ran at Addie and rapped his arms around her waist. Addie dropped Crutchie and hugged the blond guy around the neck, "Hi Bean Sprout."

The guy deadpanned and I burst out laughing. The guy was really short. He looked around 5' 3" or 4", he wasn't much taller then Addie and I towered over her. Addie looked at the guy with a confused expression on her face before she started laughing also, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT MIDGET THAT ISN'T BIGGER THEN A GRAIN OF RICE?! I'M TALLER THEN YOU!" the guy raged- which caused Addie to laugh even harder.

Addie wiped a tear from her eye, "Jeez, Ed, I forgot how much of a spaz you are," she hugged him (Ed?) again and that shut him up and he blushed slightly, "I missed you." The hug lasted a few seconds longer then it should have.

"Who's your friend?" Al(?) asked Addie, his light brown eyes staring into my _soul_.

I pinched a piece of hair that had been falling into my face nervously, this whole situation had suddenly gotten very awkward for me. Addie pulled away from Ed(?) and got her crutch from the ground then went over to me, her free arm going around my shoulder, "This, Elric brothers, is Elizabetta Jones- call her Lizzy though or else she'll kill ya," I looked at her questionably, I didn't mind being called Elizabetta- it was just really long so people called me Lizzy. I was proud of my long name, it had been my grandma's also. "Lizzy- meet Edward and Alphonse Elric, but everyone calls them Ed and Al," her face was alight when she introduced us.

Alphonse stuck him hand out, "Hello, Lizzy," I took his hand and blushed. He was so kind. Ed shook my hand too but he did it more out of necessity. The weird thing was that when I grabbed his hand it was metal, _is this guy a cyborg? _I asked myself.

When we got back to the living room Winry had instantly grabbed Al and mine hands, "I have to borrow them for a second," Winry said with a smile as she pulled us towards the kitchen.

* * *

(Addie)

I was left alone with Ed, it was ironic- after a full five months of thinking about what I would do with Ed if I ever got back to Amestris (kissing was thought about quiet a lot) and now I had no idea what to do. Ed looked really tried, dark circles that resembled mine a few months back were etched on his face that made me wonder what he had been doing as of late. There was an pregnant silence between us until I decided to speak, "Ed I-"

"You died."

I looked at Ed, shocked, "what?"

Ed looked at the ground, "You were dead and Al was gone- and then suddenly Al was were his armor had been seconds ago. Your body disintegrated into dust in my arms," his eyes were pointed at the wooden floor, analyzing every molecule that made it up.

I clutched Crutchie's handle harder, "I'm sorry, Ed, but I got Al's body back and I'll never be sorry for that," my memories went back to that day five months ago,

_His finger's were digging into my arm but I didn't care, "You're not dying, Addie. You're all I have left, Al's gone," he told me as a few tears escaped his eyes. I laid my hand over the one on my midsection._

_"I think I'm in love with you, or at least I really like you- more then an apprentice should like her teacher. It's hard to believe I just realized it," and I felt myself going, it was like a hook was around my navel and was pulling me out of my body. I coughed one more time then I let the hook pull me away._

_"ADDIE!"_

The memory came at me full force.

"Why? You didn't have to do that! I could have gotten him back on my own! It was my burden!" he still wasn't looking at me but his voice was rising.

At this I got angry. Why did I get Al's body back? What kind of question was that? "WHY?" I raged, "I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" there was an awkward pause, " AND AL! I DID IT BECAUSE YOU'RE THE TWO BROTHERS THAT I NEEDED TO SAVE BECAUSE YOU TWO SAVED ME! I COULD HAVE DIED IN THAT PARK! BUT IF YOU TWO HADN'T STUMBLED ACROSS ME LIKE YOU DID THEN I WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW! You think that everything in on your shoulders, Ed! Well news flash! I can help! You don't need to walk on your own! EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE! YOU SAVED ME AND NOW I GOT TO SAVE BOTH OF YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT, ED!" my free hand was curled in a fist and the other was holding onto the handle so hard I thought it might crumble. While I had been talking (screaming) to him I was gotten closer and now I was staring him strait in the eyes. I was breathing hard and I was angry as hell.

Then Ed leaned his head down (slightly) and his lips connected with mine. I looked at him- shocked at his actions. It was my first kiss and I had no idea what to do. Did I lean my head to the side then grab the back of his head and deepen the kiss like I'd seen people do in movies? After a moment of pondering I just settled for closing my eyes and using my free hand to grab his shirt and pull him slightly deeper.

"FINALLY!" I heard from my right and I pulled away from Ed and saw that Al was dancing. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, had Al been waiting for me to kiss Ed?

* * *

(Lizzy)

"I'm really freaking confused," I told the two blondies next to me, they were peering into the room where Addie and Ed were talking (more like screaming) to each other. The blond guy's arm was brushing up against mine every so often and I was having trouble containing my blush. I've always been pretty cool around guys but right now Al was making me act totally out of character.

Al looked over to me, "How long have you known Addie?" he asked.

"Um," I looked at the ground, "about three days," I wonder what he would think about me. Some 14 year old girl running around with a girl that has a crutch after about a day of knowing her. He must think I'm crazy.

He didn't accuse me of anything, in fact he just laughed, "Well, my brother," I'm going to assume he meant the guy with Addie at the moment, "was her alchemy teacher, but about five months ago we got split up." This much I knew, when Addie had been 'split up' with the Elric brothers she had actually crossed the "gate" as she called the white void that I had seen when I crossed over. Al continued, "Since then, brother and I have been researching ways to get her back despite my protests," Al grinned at me but I just now noticed the circles underneath his eyes, "but now Addie's back," he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "and I hope they finally get together- in those last weeks you could practically taste the romantic tension between them."

I blushed slightly before looking back to the teens in the room- who were now kissing. Al hopped from his hiding place and yelled with joy- separating a very flustered Ed and Addie. "AL!" Addie yelled- a blush heating up her face as she backed away from Ed and re-positioned "Crutchie".

Okay, I'm seriously done with being confused. I grabbed Al's collar (a light blush heating up his face) and dragged him over to a chair in the living room and sat him down. Then I pulled the pipsqueak midget over to another chair and sat him down. I put Addie down on the couch then glared at all of them. "Okay, I know I'm, like, new and you three have gone on daring adventures and saved all sorts of damsels in distress- but will some one please explain what the hell is going on!?" I asked them all, "and no cutting corners! I want to know exactly what happened five months ago and no lies!"

Addie sighed before answering, "Five months ago I was kidnapped by this lady called Lies- she," Addie gulped, "killed me and Al, along with a homunculus named Envy -homunculi are artificial humans. But, while I was in the gate I brought back Al and that's where my story leaves off." Addie looked over at Ed and Al, as if ordering them to tell their story.

Al rubbed the nape of his neck, "When Addie died I came back here- where I stayed for a few months until I was ready to help brother with his research-"

Addie interrupted him, "What have you guys been researching anyway?" she asked, fidgeting in her seat.

"We've been researching what a bridge is," Ed answered and Addie gasped- looking at Ed incredulously, "Now I need you to tell me," Ed looked at Addie, his eyes boring into her soul, "why you never told us you weren't even a real person until we met you?"

Addie rolled her eyes, "Come on Ed, are you seriously asking that? I didn't even know who the hell I was! I thought I had amnesia or something. The last thing I expected was that I was a freaking soul inside a body that wasn't mine drifting inside the gate." Now I felt like banging my head against a wall. THIS WASN'T EXPLAINING ANYTHING! Gosh.

Al deadpanned, "you guys are making Lizzy frustrated," did my frustration really show that much?

Addie looked over at me, a guilty smile on her face, "Sorry, Liz, guess that I'm making this worse aren't I?" I nodded- looking for a wall to pound my head into. "I'm a bridge, basically a person's whose blood can be used to open the gate."

"Are you the avatar?" I asked, squinting at her- I was 98% sure that this universe didn't have bending in it.

Addie chuckled, "Nah, but that would be cool. Anyway- this bonehead midget over here," she pointed her thumb at Ed- who was being held back by Al and raging, "used his state alchemist powers to find out exactly what I was. Oh, and a state alchemist is an alchemist whose been employed by the military."

Where had I heard the term state alchemist before? "Yeah," Al was struggling to keep his brother back, "Brother is the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Oh

My

Gosh.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" I yelled, causing everyone to look over at me in surprise, I blushed then saved myself, "Um, that's just a really cool name that's all."

Fullmetal Alchemist, that was the manga that my friend wanted me to read. This was to cool wait till I told Kaitlyn that I was- I cut off my train of thought. I would never see her or any of my friends again. I was in a whole other world. This whole thing stopped feeling like a trip and the truth felt like a slap in the face. "Liz you okay?" Addie's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Everyone was looking at me oddly.

I sat down on the couch, "Okay- everything seems about right. What did you discover about Bridges? Besides the obvious." I asked the brothers.

"Well, when I get my leg fixed we we're going to visit the only other Bridge alive," Ed answered. Addie's eyes widened to the size of the moon and her mouth dropped open.

"I-I didn't think there were any others," Addie came over her shock quickly, "and what did you do to your leg? Get in a fight with the colonel again, Bean Sprout?" Ed glared at Addie.

"No, I just needed a tune up, I'm using a regular prosthetic right now," Ed patted his leg, "I get my automail back tonight and we're leaving tomorrow." Is automail like a fake limb or something? And if that's what it is then what happened to Ed to get his leg and arm (sense his right arm didn't seem to be real) chopped off?

Addie grinned, "We'll be coming with you. It'll be like old times- with Lizzy included of course," whoa there Addie. Who says that I want to go on crazy adventurers with you and the disastrous duo? Ugh fine.

* * *

That night Addie and I had to share a room sense Ed and Al were staying in the Rockbell house also. I had learned that automail **was **a fake limb and that the surgery was painful as heck because when Ed had gotten his leg back on he did not look like her was in happy-happy sunshine land. I'd also learned that Ed and Al were freaking amazing at alchemy and Addie pretty much sucked- which caused Addie to beg Ed to keep her on as an apprentice. The second Ed agreed Addie kissed him on the cheek- let's just say that they were blushing the rest of the night. When I settled into the twin bed parallel with Addie's I fell asleep almost instantly.

_"Why did you leave us?" I looked over at my two youngest brothers, Thomas and Jack- Jack was ten but his big brown eyes were looking at me with so much hate that I was terrified. Thomas wasn't much better despite being a toddler._

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see my oldest sister, Jess, "God Elizabetta! You're such a disappointment- you left mom and dad! I can't believe you! You're tearing them apart!" I shook my head._

_"No! I didn't mean to! I want to go back!" I pleaded with the older version of me that was soooo much prettier with her brown eyes and curves. __  
_

_"Shut up Elizabetta," I froze and Jess transformed into Kain, "you're so stupid I can't believe you. You left me to rot in that car-"_

"Lizzy! Wake up! It's okay, it's okay. It's just a nightmare," I opened my teary eyes too see Addie above me, she was sitting on the edge of my bed. Now I wasn't one for hugging- but right now I needed one. I sat up and hugged the older girl. To say she was surprised was an understatement. She hugged back though, "Some nightmare, huh?"she asked and I just nodded. After a few moments she let me go and told me to go to bed, we had a big day tomorrow. Yay, more trains. Ugh.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*GASP*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Ed: You done?**

**Queen-chan: *panting* yes. **

**Lizzy: There's gonna be more trains?**

**Al: MY OTP IS FAN-CANNON! MY OTP IS FAN-CANNON! **

**Winry:*grinning* Queen-Chan does not own Fullmetal Alchemist, she does own that Eddie kiss tho. **

**Queen-Chan: Members of club "We Ship Eddie 5eva": 6 (three of which are me, Winry, and Al- though Al is convincing Lizzy to join-) **

**Listen up guys! There are perks to joining the club! Such as: **

**-PM's with me any time you like**

**-Interviews with Addie and Lizzy**

**-A chance to meet Mary Sue Addie and Mary Sue Lizzy**

**-AND MORE! SO REVIEW!**


	6. Complete Tom-Boy Wears a Pink Bra!

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY I UPDATE EVERY WEEK BECAUSE I'VE BEEN BATTLING WRITER BLOCK DEMONS ALL WEEK AND ONLY WROTE THIS A FEW HOURS BEFORE I HAD TO POST IT (shout-out to coffee for helping me stay up till four am)! SO I HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAPPY! and now with the weather...**

* * *

(Addie)

"Addie, Addie wake up," a kind male voice intruded my dreams and woke me up from the dregs of sleep that could have involved Ed...

I groaned and turned away from the voice, "Five more minutes, Riza..." I mumbled into the white pillow I was clutching.

There was a slight chuckle, "Are you talking about Lt. Hawkeye? Where have you been these past five months?" I grasped as everything came back to me. Amestris, Ed, Al, Lizzy.

I sat up and looked spatially at Al, "Still there?" I grabbed his cheek- pulling it slightly to see that he was still there. He looked shocked and vaguely terrified, I blushed and let go, "Sorry, it's been a crazy five months and I've had a lot of false calls," I closed my eyes and thought back to all the familiar faces back in San Francisco, the faces I would never see again unless I saw their counter parts over here. It's not like I was an idiot, I'd noticed the doubles. In my school I'd seen 2nd Lt. Havoc and Fuery- hell! Major Armstrong double's sister lived in the apartment next to me! I'd never really thought how much I'd miss them when I couldn't ever see them again. I couldn't even imagine how Lizzy must be feeling.

Speaking of Lizzy- she had been looking at us with a confused expressing while this whole thing was going on. I couldn't blame her, if I were in her position I would be confused as fuck also. Al rubbed his cheek before talking, "We're going to be leaving soon," I looked outside to see that not even the sun had gotten out of bed yet- it's hard to believe that I forgot how early the Elric brother liked to get up, "Granny has cereal down stairs."

"Thanks for waking me up, Al, Lizzy could have-" I looked back to Lizzy who looked almost as tired as I felt, "never mind, thanks a lot- again. I'm glad I finally got you out of that armor, how's sleeping?"

Al just smiled in the way I had only imagined when he was in that armor, "A bit irregular but fine, make sure to be down in a few minutes, okay?" with that he left.

There was a few awkward minutes where Lizzy's eyes drooped dangerously low before I finally spoke, "Sooooooo," I looked around the room and spotted a rose-pink tunic with medium length sleeves and grey wool leggings at the end of my bed, "what are those?" I asked.

Lizzy's eyes snapped open and she looked at the clothes, "Oh, Winry gave them to you- look I have my own pair," I looked at the end of her bed to see a pair of jeans that would be a little big on Lizzy with a belt and a white button up with short sleeves and a cream colored jacket.

I rubbed my eyes and crawled over to the clothes, "Thanks Winry," I mumbled to myself as I took off my tee shirt and pulled on the tunic. It was a little big on me but it was okay. I looked over at Lizzy and almost died of laughter. She. Had. A. Pink. Bra. "Oh my god, Lizzy, the rough and tough tom-boy of the century wears a pink bra," the truth was too good to be true.

Lizzy's face heated up, "Hey! Why is that so bad?" she tugged on a white tank-top quickly, "I don't embarrass you for wearing a green poke-a-dotted one," her face was as red as Ed's jacket.

I smiled at her, "It's just ironic, you're, like, an amazing bad ass but you wear a pink bra!" I laughed as I pulled the wool leggings on, I looked around and saw a pair of leather lace up boots and tugged them on then laced them. Lizzy didn't stop blushing throughout her getting dressed, when she was done with that she looked sadly at her rat-nest's styled hair, "Come over here," she looked at me- surprised.

"What?"

"Come here, I'm going to brush out your hair," I grabbed the brush and a hair tie from my bed side table (I didn't know why there was a hair tie, my hair wasn't long enough for that) and got comfortable on the edge of my bed. Lizzy's blush intensified as she sat before me, I took a deep breath before tugging the brush though her long hair.

"OW!"

**. . .**

A few minutes later I had gotten Lizzy's chocolate hair brushed though and braided, "I think you should start braiding you're hair before you go to bed, it'll stop it from getting so tangled," I told her as we made our way to the Rockbell kitchen. When we got there Ed was wearing his normal attire and Al was wearing a white button-up, brown slacks, and a dark brown jacket. They were both quickly gobbling down the corn cereal- except Ed's didn't have any milk in it.

"Why is that Ed guy eating dry cereal?" Lizzy whispered to me as she sat down at one of the chairs at the table. I sat between her and Winry- who was eating cereal like a normal person.

"He doesn't like milk," I whispered back as I poured myself a bowl.

Lizzy gaped, "No wonder he's so short, what the heck did his mom breast feed him? Orange juice?" she whispered.

I choked on the cereal in my mouth, "Addie you alright?" Winry asked from behind me- then slamming her strong hand on my back. Which in turned caused me to choke more.

"I'm *cough* alright, please stop," I hit my chest with my fist as Winry stopped going all out on my back, "I'm alright, I'm alright". I took a sip of my milk.

**. . .**

Ten minutes later and I was almost out the door, the sun was starting to lick the horizon and it seemed like Winry was never going to let me go, "Okay, Win, you're going to have to let me go some time," I told her as I tried to get away. Ed, Al, and Lizzy were already walking to the train station and I needed to catch up.

She let me go and rubbed tears from her eyes, "Sorry it's just that I've missed you so much."

I grabbed her shoulder, "Hey, it's alright, I'll be back in no time, thanks for the clothes by the way."

She smiled at me, "Sorry if it's not warm enough, you guy's are going to the north and I tried to find the warmest clothes I could,".

"They're great," I told her as I adjusted Crutchie, "Now I really have to go. Goodbye Winry," I got all the way though the door this time and was halfway down the steps before I heard something behind me.

"Goodbye Addie," I looked back at her and I saw a grin so bright that it should never be pulled from her face again.

* * *

_Why is my pillow so hard? _I asked myself as I blinked awake. My butt was sore and my neck felt like there was around ten knots in it but the only thing I could compute was that there was something hard underneath my head and something warm leaning against it. I saw that Lizzy was snickering and Al was saying something that sounded like, "shh don't wake them up,".

I looked at the thing leaning on my head and pulled away instantly- oh my god it was Ed. I was sleeping on Ed's automail shoulder. My face reddened and Ed jerked awake- a small blush forming on his cheeks. Lizzy couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing as the train rolled to a stop. "Huh, looks like we're here," Ed wouldn't look at me and I was confused to where our relationship was going. I mean he _kissed _me. So where were we.

"Yep," Lizzy stood up and stretched as the other passengers started to do the same. She handed me Crutchie and I stood and rolled my neck.

**. . .**

"So what's this lady's name anyway?" Lizzy asked, looking at the shadows in the ally's wearily. I was put off by them too, they didn't feel right to me.

Ed was walking aside me, god he was so confusing. I wanted to date him but he hadn't said anything to me so I was just left walking around in circles, "Her name is Deanna Mencken, she lives a few blocks away from here."

Something bad was going to happen, I could just feel it. I looked behind me and my eyes widened, there was a spear made of **shadows **coming strait at me. I fell back- my ass coming painfully in contact with ground harder then a porn-stars dick. I couldn't stop the yelp from coming from my mouth. Could you blame me? A fucking shadow almost sliced my face off!

"Addie!" I heard Ed yell as he deflected the next shadow from coming at me. I heard someone clap their hands and I looked over to see that Al had quickly created a spear as he slashed a shadow knife from hitting Lizzy. What the hell was going on?

I was still on the ground and not fast enough from getting a piece of chalk from the bag Winry had packed with necessities when a shadow had sliced right past my face and hit my ear, leaving it stinging. The next shadow sliced my cheek and it blazed with pain. I finally got the chalk out and got a circle down before I saw a shadow heading for my chest. The shadow was diffrent then the others, it had a purple eyes in in. They s tared into my soul the way the gate babies' had. I was in a shock with a half finished transmutation circle in front of me, quick as a flash Lizzy was there- clapping her hands and connecting them to the ground- a wall separated us from the shadow and I gaped at her. How did she do that? Did she see the gate when we past though-

My train of thought crashed as a flash of light blinded me and a familiar voice yelled, "He'll be back soon, come with me!"

I looked behind me and my eyes widened, "Mom!?"

* * *

**WHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAhAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHHHhhHAHHAHAhahahHhhhahhhhhHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH ed figure your shit out. **

**OkAY! Hello, yes you all are awesome but please review to become part of club "We Ship Eddie 5 eva!" Number of Members:8 (3 are Al, Winry, and I, we're still convincing Liz). WELCOME KAGOMEUCHIHA101 TO THE CLUB!**

**Lizzy: QUEEN-CHAN DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCPECT OUR SOULS. **

**Addie: When the fuck did my mom get here. **

**Addie's Mom: Hi Sweety! Oh my gosh you need a sweater, it's cold outside. **

**Addie: Moooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**


	7. INTERNALLYSCREAMING

**Wow, I-I just, I can't with this chapter...**

* * *

(Lizzy)

Whoa, how did I do that? I just- oh my god. I created a wall. BY CLAPPING MY HANDS! I'M SO AWESOME! A bright flash of light that nearly blinded me tore me out of my inner dialogue, "He'll be back soon, come with me!" I looked behind me and my eyes widened no, he couldn't be here. That was impossible.

"Mom!?" Addie yelled out and I looked at her, confused. In no way could that be her mom, first of all- my brother wasn't female.

Standing in front of me was my brother, giant glasses and all. He looked exactly like I remembered, but that didn't make sense. Not at all. Kain was in another dimension as far as I understood it. There was no way that he could be here. "Kain?" I asked wearily, not trusting the figure in front of me. I looked over at Al his face was a mixture of shock and confusion.

"M-mom?" he stammered out uncertainly, and took a step closer to Kain. Now everything made no sense. If Al was seeing his mom, Addie was seeing hers- then who was Ed seeing? I looked over at him- his eyes were wide and his guard was down. I haven't known Ed for every long but I could already tell that didn't happen for no reason.

"Come on!" 'Kain' yelled at us and I felt a unreasonable compulsion came over me that if I went over there, everything would be alright and I'd be safe with my family... I moved my feet towards him- my legs feeling like led. I needed to feel safe again, I'd spent way too much time cold and alone- if I was with Kain then he would swoop in and save me like he did when we were younger.

_Snap out of it, Lizzy! _My brain yelled and me and it felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on me. I had learned a long time a go that I couldn't rely on people too much- that's why I didn't need Kain to come and save me. I looked around at my companions- Addie had somehow gotten up and was hobbling over to 'Kain', Crutchie under her arm. Her ear was bloody and the crimson liquid was dripping out of a shallow cut across her cheek.

Ed was curiously looking at 'Kain' and walking towards him. Above his right eye was bleeding and it looked like there were a few cuts and scrapes on his hand that wasn't metal.

Al didn't look much different then his brother except the bridge of his nose was bleeding instead of above his right eye. What I needed to figure out was why the hell we were all seeing different things. "Uh, guys, I don't think we should be going towards him..." I trailed off. Addie, Al, and Ed's eyes were all glazed over- like they had been drugged. Fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge- what was I suppose to do!? Now that I had been pulled from "Kain's" spell, he seemed to be admitting something a lot more dangerous then sunshine and a good feeling.

Out of nowhere those shadow things were surrounding Ed, Addie, Al, and I. They seemed... alive in someway. I had to do something fast, god knows what would happen if those idiots got to 'Kain' or whoever he was. "Guess I'm going to be doing this myself," I mumbled under my breath.

Since Addie was closest- I went for her first. I pulled Crutchie out from underneath her arm but she just kept going. _Oh for god's sake, _I pulled her back by her hand and hit the back of her neck. _Oh sweet Jesus that hurt _I thought as I shook my hand and she went nighty-by, "Sorryyyyy," I told her as I put her on the ground, where she hit her head "Sorry again."

I went for Al next, halfway there a shadow went for my next. I just clapped out of instinct and put my hands onto the ground and a wall blocked it off. I didn't have time for this stuff, I have to save my newly found friends. From what I've observed, what ever was going on was a lot like how Sirens were suppose to act in Greek myths. But they were in water, so I basically had no idea what was going on. I hit Al on the back of the neck, this time cradling my poor hand as I set him on the ground with as much gracefulness as I had with Addie. The shadows came after me when I dove for Ed hitting him on the back of the neck and all but using him as a human shield as I got away from the shadows. Surprisingly they didn't seriously maim the blond shorty above me- a few cuts but nothing major.

When I crawled from underneath the unconscious Ed I saw an Asian girl that was wearing some serious ninja garb jumping off the rooftop of a nearby one story house. As she jumped she let go of a flash bomb. Reason I knew it was a flash bomb? It exploded with a giant flash of light. The girl landed besides me and I jumped with a start. "We need to go," she said as she walked over to Addie and picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. She grabbed Ed's hand and all but dragged him over to Al.

I quickly stood up and ran over to the knocked out boy, throwing his arm around my shoulders, "I got him, but uh, who are you?" I asked, I was a bit shell shocked.

She looked at me, her brown eyes were hard with the sight of too much bloodshed, "I'm Lan Fan," she answered and I internally screamed.

* * *

(Addie)

My eyes opened and my hand instantly went to my neck. Holy shit it hurt. The last thing I remembered was seeing my mom... but that wasn't right- she was dead. When Riza had learned that I didn't remember any of Addison's past (basically the stuff that Addison- the other me- had lived) she'd given me a quick rundown of everything. From my mom dying to my dad -her brother- abusing me without her knowledge. But a rundown of my past wasn't what I was focused on, it was the fact that I was in a strange room in a strange house. Like seriously, I'm confused. The door opened and the sudden brightness almost blinded me. When my vision cleared up I saw Ed standing in the doorway- looking hot as ever with a bandage around his head. Not that I thought behind hurt was hot or something *cough*.

"Sooo, were are we?" I asked him, looking around at the room. It was simple- white walls and a few cots stuck in random places.

He fully came into to room and stuck his hands into the pocket of his red jacket, "You know those weird Xingese guys we met a few months before you 'died'?" he asked, not looking at me in the eyes. Which caused me to want to rip my hair out. ED OH MY GOD I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND WILL YOU JUST LOOK ME IN THE EYES!

"Yeah," I answered, looking glumly at the bed. I guess Ed really didn't like me like that, even though he did kiss me. Ugh, why is being a teenager so confusing!? I wish I could go back to Kindergarten or something and play with crayons or something.

"We'll as it turns out, that idiot prince- Ling had been kidnapped at that train station and the girl guard and the old guy have been looking for him ever since. They came here the same reason as us. They thought the Bridge here could help them find him. When they got here she was dead- this was her house," he explained. Oh weird, I was sleeping in a dead persons sheets, "You know you can still go back to Winry's, you'd be safe- from what Lizzy said-"

"Ed?" I asked, cutting him off. The dark circles underneath his eyes hadn't gone away, "do you like me?" oh god I could have phrased that better but whatever, I already said it. Ugh, being a teenager is hard.

He blushed slightly, "Well yeah you're my apprentice and my friend," he answered and I groaned. Not what I was asking Ed!

"I mean like-like, me," god was I in fifth grade? "'Cause you kissed me, and I like you and ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I burred my face into my pillow that smelled slightly like mildew, "forget I asked," I mumbled.

"Addie," Ed said and I looked up, when had he gotten so close? And why was he grinning? "I do like you- and I'm going to be you're boyfriend," he declared.

Oh my fucking god is this happening? "Whaa?" I trailed off before he silenced me with kiss- causing my blushed to deepen and me to slightly respond. I had absolutely no idea how to kiss. When he pulled back I'm pretty sure you could fry an egg on my face it was that warm. "So- what?" I asked, I noticed that a slight blush was covering his cheeks.

"I don't know why it took you having to die in my arms to realize that, Addie, I love you."

* * *

***heavy breathing* ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! OMFG FINALLY! IT'S OFFICIAL! IT'S A THING! EDDIE IS FAN-CANNON! OMG! WHERES THE CHAMPAGNE! I DON'T CARE IF MOST OF YOU ARE UNDERAGE! THERE NEEDS TO BE A PARTY WITH FIRE WORKS! OMG! I DON'T OWN FMA! I CAN'T! FEEELLLLLLLLLLSSSSS! **

* * *

-Omake-

"Yep, because I don't know why it took you having to dye in my arms to realize that Addie, you're better as a blonde."

Addie gasped, patting her purple and black hair, "Ed you're such a dick!"

"It's just a phase Addie," Ed deadpans

"Ed you ignorant slut! It's not a phase, it's who I **am**!"

"You really need to get off Tumblr Addie," Ed tells her as he rips the laptop away from the typing fingers.

* * *

**And that's why spelling die and dye differently is important. **


	8. LORD OF THE BEAN SPROUTS!

**Yay! Back with a new chapter! Welcome Mark-Kris Robin to club "We Ship Eddie 5eva!"! Members: 9!**

* * *

(Lizzy)

If I hadn't been convinced that I was really in the Fullmetal Alchemist universe earlier- then I was sure as death that I was now. I can't believe that I actually met Lan Fan! All my friends who had actually watched Fullmetal Alchemist had all said that Lan Fan was basically their favorite character. Wait till I told them-

My thought cut off. I wouldn't be seeing them ever again. I visibly shook my head- trying to clear out the skeletons in there. "Are you alright?" Al asked from besides me. I looked over at him and I was surprised to see that he was looking at me worriedly. A lock of hair was falling into his eyes and it was bothering me. I almost reached up my hand to get it away from his eyes but I forced my hand down. I'd just met this guy.

"Yeah," I answered- rubbing my arm though the cream colored jacket. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Lan Fan had gone Glob knows where and Ed had went to go check on Addie. Conveniently leaving me with Al. Oh jeez, Al seemed to be the nicest person on the planet and then there was flat chested clueless me. "Al?" I asked, looking over at the red wall to my right.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Uh," I didn't quite know how to ask the question that had been bothering me for awhile, "This morning, Addie mentioned that you had been stuck in armor? Were you, like, super glued to some medieval knight metal or something?" I asked dumbly. My old friends had mentioned stuff about armor and the name Al but I couldn't remember! Why the heck did I have to be doodling the whole time when I was around them!?

Al chuckled slightly and I felt my cheeks heat up. God I knew it was a stupid question. "No, it wasn't anything like that. When Brother and I were younger we tried to bring our Mom back to life," Al answered with a slight smile as he stared off, his mind going to memories, "but we failed- Ed lost his arm and leg- I lost my whole body. Luckily he attached my soul to a suit of armor. When Addie "died", she traded her body for mine," he leaned back and rubbed the nape of his neck.

"She brought you back?" I gasped. I liked Addie a lot, and the fact that she had been the one to bring back Al made me respect her a whole lot more. She was braver then I had ever been in my 14 years of living.

"Yeah," he answered, his hand fell from the nape of his neck and onto my hand. My face erupted into a blush and I snatched my hand back. I'd never acted this way around boys before. Maybe it was because he's hot. Yeah that's probably it.

"You guys were idiots," I told him. I wasn't going to defend what they did. I would be sad if my mom died- but I wouldn't try to bring her back. It's not how the flow of the world worked. It just doesn't do that.

Al's smile dropped and his eyes darkened, "I know, we just wanted to see her smile again,". Okay, that is what I could sympathies with. When my grandma died- the one I was named after- I wouldn't come out of my room for a week. I kept thinking that at any moment she would burst into my room and everything would be alright.

I relaxed back into the brown couch and put my hands behind my head, "Is she what you saw? When we got attacked," I asked, tilting my head to his blond one. He nodded, his brown eyes looked like they were remembering the encounter. "I saw my older brother," I told him, my eyes lazily going to the ceiling.

"Oh, do you miss him a lot?" he inquired, turning his body slightly to look at me better. I sat up and gasped- all the dots were connecting. "What's wrong?"

I stood up and ran my hand though my hair- upbraiding it. "Oh! No way!" I mumbled to myself as I paced back and fourth. Al looked at me with curiosity but I too focused on what I just discovered to care. My hands spazzed and I grinned manically, I was just too smart for my own good.

Ed and Addie appeared in the doorway and Addie had to do a double take, "Al, what did you do to Lizzy?" she asked. Her face was slightly laced with pain and I guessed that her legs were bothering her. She also looked like a weight was taken off her shoulders.

" I didn't do anything!" Al defended, "she did it on her own!"

"Addie," I pointed at her, "You saw you're mom right? You miss her, yeah?" I asked at a bullet fire rate.

She looked a little shocked but answered none the less, "Yeah, I guess."

My finger pointed to Ed, "Short stack," he raged and Addie had to hold him back, "who did you see?"

He stopped, " Hughes..." I didn't know who that was but it didn't matter.

"You miss this Hughes guy?" I asked- already knowing the answer- he nodded and I grinned. I started pacing again as I explained, "So who ever this person was- they have the power to warp the air around them- or possibly the way you see pictures, into the image of someone that you really miss."

"Then why didn't it affect you?" Al asked, he was leaning forward now and hanging onto every word I said.

I hadn't thought about that. "Maybe it's because I wasn't born- or suppose to- in this universe. Maybe I'm immune or something," I answered, moving my hand underneath my chin. Sweet- I wasn't useless in this group of rag-tag vertically challenged teens.

Addie moved over to a chair, it was obvious that her leg was hurting her. "It explains why you can transmute without a circle," she explained- rubbing her right leg. The Elric brothers gasped, and I gaped. So that's what I did, when I made that wall. Thinking back on it, I remember analyzing what that ground was made out off, decomposing it then rebuilding them. "You're obviously not a Bridge like me. Bridges can't transmute without a circle, it gives them- us to much power," she told us. That made sense, nothing should have absolute power.

I plopped back down next to Al- running a hand through my brown hair again and sighing. What was I getting my self into? I had already almost **died**. That was enough to get anyone running for the hills. But, I don't know how to explain it, with this group I actually felt like I had friends that I could rely on.

* * *

(Addie)

My leg hurt for some unknown reason. Despite the fact that the best thing that could ever possibly happen to me happened not 10 minutes ago, _Edward, lord of the Bean Sprouts, Elric kissed me. _

Of course my happy demeanor had to be knocked down by Liz-Liz's explanation of what had attacked us earlier. It was hard to believe that what I had saw hadn't been my mom. It seemed so real, like everything could have turned out alright if I had just been with her. But it wasn't- isn't possible. My "mom" had died giving birth to my baby brother. Who in turned died by my dad killing him. Wow, my family is seriously fucked up.

Well technically they're not really my family. I'd never even met them, it was Addison (aka the other me) who was related to them. I was just a girl taking another one's place. Now I've got myself all bummed-out. _Gurlll, you're Edward Elric's girlfriend! _I mentally prompted, _pat yourself on the back for once and fudging **fangirl**!_

**. . .**

That night Lan Fan and Fu had explained to us all the places that they had searched. Which was basically most of the East Area and South Area, they had just started out in the North Area. Which was where we were, in the city of Iobitu close to the North Area eastern boarder. The whole group had agreed to go to North City to search for the missing prince. Even Lizzy, who was quickly adapting to the new land around her. Her only complaining was the fact that she would have to ride on more trains. I fully backed her up on that position.

When we had searched North City thoroughly, Lan Fan and Fu would break to the West Area because they were use to more heated weather. Ed, Al, Lizzy, and I would search more of the North Area (that included Fort Briggs) because Ed had better military access up here.

After the majority of the planning everyone signed off to hit the hay. Lizzy practically fell on top of her sheets when she got to our room. "Listen Liz-Liz-"

"Don't ever call me that again," she mumbled into her pillow.

I smiled and continued, "If you have nightmares, don't be afraid to wake me up," she was staring at me now, "I know what it's like to be to terrified to let anyone know,". She looked so small at that moment. I realized she was only 14, a small little girl stuck in a world she didn't know.

She didn't answer for a little while, then she smiled slightly, "Alright,".

* * *

**IIIIIIIIIII CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN SHHIPPPPP LIDDIE (Liz-Liz and Addie) ALLLLLLL I WANNNTTTT! NONE OF YOU CAN STOP ME! Nah, Eddie's still my otp. But Alzzy (Al and Lizzy, OMG LOOK HOW CUTE THEY AREEE *fangirls*) is a close contender. Yeah, I'm the only one shipping Liddie and Alzzy aren't I? **

**Liz-Liz: QUEEN-CHAN OWNS A BAG OF CHEETOS AND ADDIE AND I'S SOULS! NOT FULLMETAL SOMETHING! **


	9. Who Is This Girl?

**What I should be doing: writing this fanfic**

**What I did: Dicked around Tumblr**

_**I don't own fullmetal alchemist. There, you have it. I'm not the amazing cow queen, more of a rabbit lord of sorts. **_

* * *

(Liz-Liz)

Besides me, Addie shivered, rubbing her exposed forearms. "You cold?" I asked her, looking at her worriedly. The gang was packing up their stuff while the short teen and I sat on the couch awkwardly since all we had was basically the clothes on our back.

The older teen nodded, "Just a little," she answered. The fine blonde hairs on her arms were sticking up and she had goose bumps. "But, I've been though soo much worse!" she joked, rubbing her arms again.

I smiled slightly and got up, I'd seen a jacket around here somewhere. "Be right back," I told her, going over to the small closet in the corner of the room.

"Liz?" the disabled girl asked, struggling getting Crutchie under her arm, "whhattttt are you doing?" she drawled, hobbling over to me. I smiled and threw open the door, seeing the varying jackets the old house had to offer. "Aw hell naw," Addie said, surprised, "you are not stealing _jackets _from some poor old dead woman's house! For me no less!" she argued. I grinned and pulled out a green parka with black sleeves.

"This should do it," I told her, pulling the parka from the hook.

"Noooo, no, no, no, no, you are not putting me in that," she protested, backing away from me. I pulled the jacket up her arm that wasn't taken over by Crutchie- _**DARK LORD OF ALL!** _"Oh that's warm," she instantly shushed up- shrinking into the slightly big dudes parka, "I might just keep this even though it's so, _so, **so **_ wrong."

Al walked in, causing me to clam up instantly. Jeez why did I always do that around him? "You girl's ready to go?" he asked, his older brother entering the room besides him.

"Finally!" Addie exclaimed, all but running towards the two brothers. Some times it surprised me how much of a connection those three had. If I had to compare it to anything, it be the whole Liz-Kid-Patty relationship in soul eater. Sure, Ed, Al, and Addie had their differences- but it was like they moved like a single blade. Almost like if Addie was sick- Ed and Al would know before she even knew it. They were a team built by experience and who was I? A half Italian girl who was stumbling her way though this messed up world?

"Come on, Jones, we're going to miss our train," Ed's voice pulled me from my thoughts. He looked vaguely annoyed while Addie -who was holding his hand- looked like she was dreading the upcoming train ride. Al however looked worried, no wonder Addie calling him Jesus in a Can.

"I'm comin' Elric," I answered, already apologizing to my butt for the future pain.

* * *

(Addie)

"Ed, gimme you're wallet!" I called, already eyeing the book stores around the train station.

"What! Why?" My boyfriend asked, giving me a shifty look.

My brain thirsting for the amazing literary inventions inside those bookstores. "I need to buy the literary word!" I pleaded, tugging on his hand.

Ed sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine," he pulled out a leather wallet and took out 20 cens, "that should be enough for 2 books,".

I squealed and awkwardly hugged the 16 year old with one arm, trying not to disturb Crutchie. "I love you, Ed!" I told him, his face erupting in a blush. I let him go, a slight blush on my cheeks, "Come along, Liz, we have adventures of the literary kind to discover!"

Lizzy looked confused for a second before following me to the nearest book store. I opened the door and there were shelves upon shelves of glorious books! Fantasy, sy-fi, action, non-fiction, alchemy! It was one of the most beautiful sights that I would ever come across. I eagerly 'sprinted' to the science-fiction section. I pulled out books, seeing which ones caught my eyes, 20000 Leagues Under the Sea  by Jules Herien. That looked good.

"I never really got into books," I heard Lizzy from besides me, her eyes lazily scanning the shelves b

I gaped, how could you not like reading, "Why?" I asked, moving over to the medical alchemy section.

The sweet smell of the pages was invading my senses as she explained, "Well, to me, I get impatient with the narrator. Like, I want them to just get though the door instead of thinking about the meaning of life because the wood of the door way reminded them about their dead mothers hair or somethin',".

I nodded in understanding, I could live with that, "You're stereotyping a bit though," I pointed out, grabbing a medical alchemy book from the shelf.

Lizzy shrugged, "Eh, doesn't matter, I like non-fiction books better anyway,". I payed for the books (apparently this Jules Herien guy lives in Creta). When I exited the store some little girl ran smack down into me- knocking me straight down on my butt. "Watch-" I was cut of by the little girl, she looked like she was from Xing, throwing some knives into a pentagram formation, then transmuting the wall they were in.

That wasn't possible! You can only transmute by being near the object transmuting. This girl transmuted from 20 ft. away! Who was this girl?!

* * *

**Okay, this is kind of a filler chapter, more stuff shall happen in the next one!**


	10. Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

**Guys, I'm trying to make these chapters longer but I'm worried about writing to much and my precious readers bored, anyway, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

Addie

"How dare you mess with a little girls emotions!" the Xingese girl yelled as she activated one of her alchemy looking things. Who was she talking too? I looked at where she was yelling and would have done a spit take if I had any water.

It was fucking Ed and Al, she was talking to Ed and Al. "Ed! What the hell are you doing!? Who is this girl?" I yelled at his approaching form. Lizzy put an arm around me and helped me back on my feet, graciously handing me Crutchie. I couldn't even leave those brothers alone for a few moments without them getting in a fight. Such high maintenance.

Ed came over to us, dodging one of the projectile attacks from the girl. "I- I don't know. I went up to her and she just attacked me!" he explained. I raised an eyebrow, I'm pretty sure that's not all that happened. "I'm serious! That's all I did!" he defended.

"Alright if that's what yo-" Ed pulled me to his chest an jumped back, "What the hell?" I looked back at where I was standing and saw a giant icicle where I had been standing that would have impaled me for sure. "Oh, thanks..." I trailed off. Did that little girl really want us dead that much?

"Come on," he grabbed my free hand and started running. Or at least walking fast so I could keep up with my jacked up legs. He suddenly stopped and clapped his hands and connected his hands with the ground, probably stopping something from killing us. _Goddamn it, why can't I do anything? _I asked myself. I looked back at Lizzy and Al, who were slowly getting closer to the little girl. Where was I? Running away.

I stopped, "Ed, I'm not going to run away," I told him, still holding him hand.

"Come on, Addie, we don't have much time," Ed tugged at my hand. This was very out of character for him. He would be fighting and probably breaking his arm again. Not pulling me away, I don't think Ed's ever pulled me away from a fight. Whats gotten in to him?

"Not much time for what? Why are you pulling me away from this? You know I can fight even with out my legs," I questioned him as he tugged at my hand again.

He glared at me. _Glared. _"I don't think you can fight, you're a stupid little girl who can't do anything right. God I hated it when you came back. I though I had been rid of you," he sneered at me. My eyes widened and I took a step back. What? This didn't even make any sense. Why- why did he kiss me if he didn't want me back? "You're nothing but a mess up who's biggest accomplishment was being able to walk a few steps on her own legs." His words pierced me like daggers.

I took a step back and tripped on a rock, falling straight on my ass. Why was Ed being like this all the sudden? "Y-you're not him," I stuttered, "You're Envy, aren't you," I accused, trying to scramble back.

He grabbed the collar of the parka, "Envy is dead, he died in the underground city, I'm afraid it's just me, my little Bridge."

I gasped, activating the transmutation circle I had drawn while Ed was talking. A spike jutted up from the ground and Ed jumped away with it only scraping his cheek with the sound of porcelain being scratched. Black smoke poured off him like steam, until it wasn't Ed I was seeing. It was Lies. My head pounded, Lies hadn't changed sense I last saw her, but it didn't stop the pounding in my head every time I saw her. "Where is Ed?" I asked her, glaring.

"Passed out in an alleyway like the rat he is," her voice grated on my ears. The headache was relentless but it didn't stop me from silently drawing a transmutation circle.

"If you hurt him-"

"Relax, if anything, he'll probably just have a bump on his head. Nothing his little girlfriend can't fix," she touched the spike and it disintegrated- leaving behind bits of dust, "It's you I really need, and possibly you're new friend. What's her name? Elizabetta?" I glared at her, Lizzy was my friend, I wouldn't let anything happen to her. "She'll make a perfect sacrifice. I messed up using Envy the last time, this time around I'll get back to the gate for sure," she made a grab at me but I swung at her wrist with one of the daggers I transmuted from the circle I had been drawing while she was talking.

The dagger broke though her skin with a sickening crack. Instead of blood, drops of gooey _smoke _came out of the wound on her wrist. One of the droplets landed on my thigh and it felt like acid. It burned though the woolen fabric of my leggings and the skin it had touched was an ugly red, like it had been burned. Blood didn't do that. What the hell moved though her veins like blood did with humans? "What the hell?" I mumbled to myself. The skin around the blood burn was turning an odd shade of yellow.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Lies blue eyes burned with hatred. Her eyes were like flames and I fear if I stared into them long enough my brain would explode. She grabbed my shirt with her other hand and started pulling me away. I grit my teeth and pulled a dagger down the arm holding me and her toxic blood poured down onto my shoulder and chest. I nearly screamed and tears came to my eyes. It felt like hot wax mixed with liquid flames was all over my right side. But at least she let me go. I didn't see what Lies did after that, but she was gone. My vision went black by the time I saw Lizzy, Ed, and Al running towards me.

* * *

Lizzy

I watched as Al caged in the girl, he was panting from the fight despite it being almost 30 degrees Fahrenheit out (-1 degrees Celsius). Every breath I took you could see and my hands were freezing from the cold. I wish I had some gloves right now. "You okay Addie?" I turned around to check on the short blonde girl but she wasn't there, "Addie?" I asked no one, "Addie!" I called. Where was she?

I noticed Ed running towards us, that didn't make sense, he had been with Addie- oh no.

There was a crumbled form way down the street, a glint of a green parka revealing who it was. My eyes widened to dinner plates as I ran towards it. Something wasn't right. "Lizzy? Where are you going?" I heard Al ask me- then gasp when he was what I had seen. Every step felt slower then the last even though I was pushing myself harder then I ever head before.

When I got to her, I almost threw up. Most of her entire right side looked burned. Her clothes had been burned away and her chest was exposed. Her skin was gone. All her muscles were exposed to the air. The skin that hadn't been burned away was a sickening shade of yellow or purple. I felt like throwing up. All her nerve endings were exposed and I couldn't even imagine what it must feel like for her. I heard Ed and Al come up from behind me, Al mumbled something close to "Oh god" but Ed was silent. The golden eyed boy picked up Addie bridle style, careful to avoid the burns, and started running at a break neck pace, "We have to get her to a hospital," I heard him say. "You're going to be alright, Addie, you're going to be okay. I wont loose you again," I heard him mumbling to himself as I ran besides him.

I was afraid, but the Elric brothers must be terrified. They had just gotten her back- and now they could loose her again. I couldn't even imagine was was going though their heads. It would be like me loosing Kain- I flashed back to when Addie had pulled me from the car wreck before we came here. I'd been screaming because there was something inside his stomach. I shivered from the memory. I couldn't let that happen to anyone. But right now, Addie- she couldn't die. She couldn't.

* * *

**Addiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *war flash backs to the first chapter* yes I did do this on purpose.  
**

**I don't FMA people, I swear I don't. **


	11. She- She Can't Die

**Hello guys! Wow, chapter 11 already, look how far we've gone. This chapter might be slightly triggering- just a warning. As usual I don't own jack shit. **

* * *

(Lizzy)

Ed laughed dryly, devoid of all humor. His head was in his hands, getting Addie's blood over his forehead. "Ed, what the hell?" Al asked his older brother, surprising me. Al didn't seem the type to cuss, but, I guess we were all a bit stressed

The second we had gotten to the hospital a nurse had taken Addie from Ed's arms and put her on a gurney and rolling her away from us. Ed looked so... so lost. His face seemed to have aged ten years. The dark circles underneath his eyes almost got darker if that was possible. I imagined that's what he looked like when he lost Addie the first time- jeez this whole thing was messed up.

I mean I had been transported to another universe, met a crazy shaggy haired girl, a mechanic that threw wrenches, and a pair of psychotic brothers. Fought with weirdo shadows and pretty much met Asian assassins. If some one had come up to me five months ago and told me that was going to happen- I'd probably punch them in the mouth. But now... Addie could be _dying. _"It's funny, Al," Ed replied to his brother, " after all we've lost, here I am trying desperately to figure out the impossible," his eyes stared blankly at the floor and Al was pacing in front of me.

I- I don't even know what I was feeling. It felt like I was floating in a pool of molasses, my senses were dulled and it felt like despite the world spinning around me, I was stuck in place. "She- she can't die," I mumbled to myself. Addie was my only connection to this world. With out her I'd be alone. I'd never see my family again- my breathing suddenly became short. The world was collapsing in around me and it felt like I couldn't get any breath.

"Lizzy- Lizzy!" I heard faintly as my chest caved in on it's self. Someone was shaking me- I realized vaguely, "Elizabetta! Elizabetta!" I heard Al yell at me, my eyes focused in on everything and I could feel again. Al was standing in front of me, shaking one of my shoulders and holding one of my hands. "Please, we can't loose you too," he mumbled, and I could see in his eyes he was just barely holding on.

My breathing evened out, "I'm okay, I'm okay," I told him, pulling back my hand and shrugging off the hand on my shoulder. He plopped down in the hard hospital chair besides me, running a hand through is blond hair.

* * *

(Addie)

Imagine the worst pain you've ever felt- then times it by ten. That's what I was feeling at the moment. As the dreary dregs of sleep slipped away and I opened my eyes I couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity at the sight of a hospital room ceiling. "Ugh," I mumbled to my self as I sat up- going to rub my head with my right arm but I couldn't. My blurry eyes looked at the limb- surprised to find it covered in bandages. "Wha..." I sat up more- but the constricting pain in my chest caused me to stop halfway there. It was covered too- everything. Something moved on my left and I was happy to see it was just Ed. He was sleeping, his hand was clutching my uninjured left hand. I grinned, he was drooling all over my nice hospital bed sheets.

His eyes snapped open, instantly sitting up. "You're awake!" he cried, golden eyes widening. He hugged me and I hissed in pain when he touched the bandaged side.

"Jeez, Ed, you'd think I'd died or something," I joked as he pulled away. His eyes narrowed slightly, "how long was I out?"

"Three days," he answered- my eyes widening to dinner plates.

"What!?" I cried, no frigging way. I have had enough of coma's and shit. I will not sleep for the rest of my life. "But- but-"

I was cut off as the somber faces of Liz and Al opening the door to my small hospital bed. They were carrying brown bags but when they saw me their faces lit up like light bulbs. "Addie!" Liz yelled, flinging the brown bag in her hand at Ed and jumping at me- hugging the living daylights out of me.

"Whoa there Liz-ster," I comforted, patting her back awkwardly with my left hand.

"I though- I though you would never get out of that darned coma," she whispered into my shoulder. It was obvious that the group had been very worried about me, "there were times when I thought you would die," she mumbled.

I smiled, "Well, as far as I'm concerned, a damned coma wont kill me," I told her as she pulled back. She grabbed the brown paper back from Ed (who was starting to open it up) and scowled at him, "Jeez, save some for the rest of us, Ed," she opened the bag and pulled out a steaming cinnamon roll. It's delicious fumes made their was over to me and my stomach growled. I felt like I could eat a cow. She handed me the piping hot roll and I greedily bit into it. Never had anything tasted so good to me.

"So, what did that to you?" Al asked from his seat besides my hospital bed.

I tried siting up again, wincing at the pain coming from the burns underneath the bandages. "It was Lies," I answered quietly, looking down at my bandaged hand. I remember someone in my school had told me relentlessly that I was too perfect because had basically no scars. Say that to my left side now girl.

Ed scowled while Al's jaw was dusting the floor. There was a vague shade of confusion in Lizzy's eyes but she looked shock none the less. "She was there?" Ed asked, gripping my hand tighter.

I nodded, "Yeah- she, she looked like you," this brought confusion to the teens' faces, "I mean it was like she was able to change the sight perception of my eyes so I would see you or something," I couldn't look them in the face, why did I have to keep ending up in hospitals?


End file.
